


Lingering Memories

by evilregal07



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gelphie, Kind of Fiyeraba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal07/pseuds/evilregal07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is an idea that I got based on some of the passages in the book, such as, Elphaba's discussion with Fiyero about her virginity (or rather, lack thereof) and that night on the road to the Emerald City with Glinda, but it's musical verse in that Glinda and Fiyero are dating in the dreams/flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first time writing anything sexual, so please go easy on me. Also, this is a one-shot for now, but if it sparks any interest, I could probably turn it into more.

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own Wicked or any of the characters. If I did, it would have ended differently. Also, this has not been beta'd so any mistakes are entirely my fault.

"You didn't bleed," he'd noted. Of course he would have assumed that he was the first. Who else would want to be intimate with the scrawny green girl?

She smiled softly as she remembered just who else had wanted her. Such soft lips and blonde ringlets tangled in green fingers. She had to stop herself from moaning audibly at the memory. Not now she thought to herself. Later, she'd remember that later, away from Fiyero and the millions of questions he'd surely ask.

"Some people don't," she had replied. It was true enough, some don't. She wouldn't talk to him about that though. That was the one secret she had that she would never tell a soul, because it wasn't only her secret to tell. Here she was, still protecting the one person that had meant more to her than anything.

He'd left later, with a quick peck on the lips and promises of his return. "Why am I doing this?" she wondered aloud. Thinking on it, she could only determine that the body had needs and it had been so long since she'd been touched. Five years, to be exact. It had only ever happened that one time, but that was enough to ruin the green girl. She'd never want anyone else like that again, but it helped that he reminded her of the one she was missing. She thought further back than that night, to the night that she'd first felt that want, that need.

Please, please don't think I'm weird or creepy she thought. Her palms were so sweaty. She looked at Galinda, sitting on that very pink bed across the room. The blonde must have felt eyes on her. She looked up suddenly and noticed her roommate watching her. "Something on your mind, Elphie?" she smiled.

"Well, yes actually, there is." Might as well be blunt. "Please don't think I'm weird," she started.

Her companion laughed, not that fake horrible laugh she gave everyone else, her real one, and Elphaba nearly melted right there. "It's a little late for that, my dear, but what's going on in that brilliant head of yours?"

"I was... watching you earlier, with Fiyero." They both blushed, but she continued. "I've never, well, I've never kissed anyone, and I was wondering if you could tell me how."

The blush on her friend's cheeks darkened. "Oh, Miss Elphie. That's not weird. It's perfectly normal to be curious about such things. However, I'm afraid that I can't tell you."

The green girl looked at floor as her shoulders slumped. Of course she would't talk to her about this. She looked up when she felt the bed dip a little beside her. Galinda placed a gentle hand on her cheek and turned her head so they were eye to eye.

"Telling you wouldn't do it justice, Elphie. I have to show you. Is that okay?" Her green head nodded, and slowly the blonde sitting beside her inched her pale face closer to the green one. Ever so softly, she pressed her lips to Elphaba's, then pulled away. "Are you still okay?"

"Mhmm," the other girl replied weakly as a shiver ran up her spine.

Galinda giggled. "Why, Miss Elphaba, I do believe you're quite speechless." She blushed again. "Would you like to continue your lesson?"

"Yes." She barely got the word out before those soft lips were on hers again. This time, Galinda ran her tongue along her thin lips seeking permission, which she received. Elphaba's lips parted instinctively, and she found that her body already knew what to do. Her tongue explored her friend's mouth. Her entire body felt like electricity was coursing through it. She flicked her tongue on the top of the blonde's mouth and that earned her a soft whimper. She smiled, and then pulled away.

"My Oz, Elphie. You're a natural," Galinda said, a little breathlessly. "That was really good for your first time. Hell, you kiss better than some of the most experienced people I know."

A sudden chill brought the witch back to the present. This little room was freezing and it made her long even more for the girl she'd been thinking about. She decided it was time to go to bed. Enough with this. She couldn't bear to think of it, so her solution would be to sleep through it. Her head hit the thin little pillow, and less than five minutes later she was dreaming. A dream that she soon realized wasn't a dream at all. Ozdamn these memories that wouldn't leave her alone.

 xxxxxxxxx

"Come with me, to the Emerald City," the girl whispered to her best friend as she held her tightly. She knew that Glinda wanted to see that city more than anything, and she also knew that the blonde would do anything she asked. They were devoted to one another at this point. Rarely did one deny the other anything.

So it happened that her best friend joined her on her trip, and they were huddled together in a single bed for warmth and encouragement. This wasn't exactly an unusual thing. They'd been doing this for months. Ever since their first kiss, they'd found excuses to bed hop, to kiss one another, to keep their fingers lingering on each other's skin a little longer than was normal. The difference was that this bed was much smaller than either of their own, so they were pressed against one another with no escape when it became too much. It always became too much for one of them and they'd end up in a constant state of touching and then not touching, repeating itself throughout their nights.

This time not touching wasn't an option. Elphaba's arm was wrapped around Glinda's waist as they lay in a spooning position. Her other hand lay uncomfortably between them. She had to move it. There was no way she could sleep like this. She lifted her hand and, having nothing else to do with it, she started tracing circles on the back of the other girl. After a moment, it became obvious that Glinda was awake as well. Her breath quickened as her friend's fingers moved across her back. When she shuddered, Elphaba placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder blade.

At that, Glinda could control herself no longer. She rolled over so that she was facing the dark haired girl, and ran her fingers down the strong jawline in front of her. "Elphie," she whispered. "What are we doing?"

The green girl sighed, placed a gentle kiss to her pink lips, then whispered back, "I don't know, my sweet. What would you like to do?"

The tiny girl pushed herself up to give her a deep kiss, a needy kiss. She pulled back just as quickly as she started and met the dark eyes across from her. "Elphaba Thropp, I want to give myself to you, wholly, completely, in a way I've never given myself to anyone. I want the entirety of Oz to know that I am yours."

Those dark eyes just stared back at her for what felt like forever. Her roommate finally found her voice long enough to whisper, "Fiyero?"

Her meaning dawned on Glinda a moment later and she smiled at her as she stroked her jaw. "Silly girl," she whispered. "I don't love Fiyero. I love you. I have for a while now."

That was enough. Elphaba grabbed Glinda by the face and kissed her as if her entire existence depended on it. Tongues explored, clashing against one another. Green fingers tangled themselves in blonde hair, holding on for dear life. She never wanted this feeling to end, but at the same time she wondered if she deserved the attentions of this beautiful girl wrapped in her arms. Her eyes closed as she slid her head back, allowing Glinda access to her slender neck as she sent a line of kisses down her cheek and neck.

Then Glinda was on top of her, but she had stopped those fiery kisses when she noticed that her companion had her eyes clamped tightly shut. "Elphie," she whispered. No response, so she kissed her lover, before pulling away once more. "Elphie, open your eyes. Look at me."

The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, shining with unshed tears. "Oh, Oz! Have I hurt you?" She shook her head in response. And then, suddenly Glinda knew what she needed. "Look at me then, my love, my sweet, sweet, beautiful girl. I want you to see how much I need this, how very much I want you and love you. My dear, let me show you the love that I know you deserve."

The tears spilled over and the blonde pressed a kiss to each one before capturing the other girl's mouth again. This kiss was salty with the taste of the tears, but just as passionate, if not more so than before. Gently biting her lover's bottom lip, she pulled away once more. "Keep your eyes open," she said against a green ear.

She sat up then, straddling the boney frame below her, and in one swift movement, she removed her nightgown, completely exposing herself. She wrapped green hands in her own, brought them up to her face and gently kissed the knuckles, then slowly lowered them to her breasts. "Elphie, I think you're going to be as good at this as you are at kissing. Trust your instincts."

Green hands slid over pale breasts, gently at first, testing, then a little firmer, more confident. She slid her fingers over hardened nipples, making small circles there. Then she pulled the smaller girl down and followed the same with her tongue. Her lover's breaths were beginning to increase, occasional moans accompanying them.

Glinda's hands were working too, running over the length of Elphaba's torso and back up. This last trip, she'd slipped her hands under the edge of Elphie's night dress. The green girl's hands stopped their motion and she looked into blue eyes above her. "It's ok, Elphie. Let me see you." That was the only push she needed. She sat up and allowed the thin garment to be pulled over her head. Glinda gasped and she shot her hands up to cover herself.

"Oh no, you don't," Glinda muttered, forcing the green arms back down. "I've said it before, but you are beautiful Elphaba Thropp. Don't you ever forget it." With that she began her kisses of fire all over again, from the thin lips, down the sharp jaw, the long neck. The further down she kissed, the more slowly she did so. She kissed a hardened nipple, then pulled it into her mouth, sucking there for a moment before turning her attention to the other.

Her hands took over the breasts that fit perfectly in them, and then she continued the path she was making with her mouth, kissing down her stomach, dipping her tongue into the navel just briefly, causing Elphie's back to arch for a moment. She pushed her back down gently, slowing her pace with the kisses, but still trailing down. 

She half expected her lover to stop her again as she reached her center, but she saw no signs of protest as she pushed the slender legs apart. She placed gentle kisses on the inner side of each thigh. Looking up she saw the woman she loved watching her, she smiled. "Just making sure you're still with me, pretty girl." She nodded and smiled back, not the smile she showed everyone else where she tried to hide her teeth. This smile was the one that only Glinda was allowed to see. It sent a shiver up her spine.

She gently dipped her tongue into a wet core, earning another arch of the back and a soft moan. She didn't know what she'd expected. She'd never been this far with anyone, let alone a girl. She was pleasantly surprised at the sweet taste of the pool there. That would make this much easier. She ran her tongue up and down and made slow circles around the clit. 

Elphie's body was arching and thrashing beneath her. She hadn't thought it possible, but she loved the girl even more like this, loved having this affect on her, especially knowing she was the only one allowed to illicit such responses. "Glinda," she moaned, running her thin fingers through blonde ringlets once again. Glinda's tongue increased the speed of it's circles in response, then she pulled the clit into her mouth, gently sucking. "Glindaaaa," Elphie yelled as her back arched again. Glinda stayed in her position, gently sucking as the orgasm played itself out.

When it was over she kissed her way back up the green body beneath her, finally landing back on those thin lips. Elphaba's responding kiss was her best one yet, as if she was determined to explain through that kiss just how much she'd enjoyed what Glinda had done.

Her dream continued, remembering all the ways in which she had shown her appreciation and love for Glinda. She awoke, licking her lips with one hand still on her throbbing core. Across town, a tiny blonde alone in her bed woke with a soft moan, "Oh, Elphieee." Little did Elphaba know that she was not the only one being plagued by these memories.


End file.
